


Jaywalking

by tinyyy



Category: B1A4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyy/pseuds/tinyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Chansik is compared to a traffic light (and Jinyoung is fond of asking "What?").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaywalking

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [livejournal](http://quite-poetic.livejournal.com/4706.html#cutid1).

_Yellow_  
He’s at it again. The feel of teeth biting gently down his shoulder through layered fabric gives Jinyoung a momentary shock and sends shivers down his spine. The beating of his heart bangs through his ears and he hopes that it would just shut up.  
  
“Is Chansik a dog today?” he coos, with fluttering eyelashes and a syrup sweet smile as he edges closer to the younger boy, denim in friction with couch cloth; gaze locking to a pretty face.  
  
Chansik unlocks his jaw and lets go of the shirt. “No, I’m a puppy.” Then he laughs out a chuckle that makes sunshine rays and lollipops shoot straight at Jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung sides with the opposite. “Not cute at all.” He lets a lie roll off his tongue and lets a fabricated smirk play on his lips.  
  
Chansik pouts, jabs Jinyoung on the ribs, and he apparently takes offense. “Well, you aren’t either.” A war-freak kid on a playground paints the tone of his voice.  
  
“I know,” nonchalance seeps through his shrug. The leader leans his head a few inches closer to human puppy’s face. “Because I’m gorgeous.” He speaks, stares, and breathes in Chansik’s perfume, with seriousness covering up his face.  
  
Then outrageously loud, booming chuckles fill the whole room – startling the other drop dead tired members in response.  
  
“Hyung, your face.” Chansik manages to choke out the words through his undying laughter.  
  
Jinyoung breathes heavily, with a few light chuckles in between. “What about it?” he struggles to speak coherently as he feels the laughter bubbling up within him.  
  
After a few hand hitting on either the couch’s pillow or his hyung’s shoulder, Chansik rasps for a decent supply of oxygen. Then he answers the question, “It’s extraordinarily beautiful.” He says breathily.  
  
Jinyoung takes three seconds to comprehend, and still, nothing. “What?” he asks, eyebrows knitted together.  
  
Chansik points a finger, slowly and hazy, then gives a grin and short chuckle. “Your face, it’s beautiful – extraordinarily beautiful.” Then he lets his extended arm drop haphazardly on Jinyoung’s thigh.  
  
Jinyoung just laughs off the taunting red that’s slowly staining his cheeks.  
  
  
  
 _Red_  
The sun has barely risen, and Jinyoung uses up all of his willpower to drag his limbs to the bathroom – eyelids dropping, dangerously tipping from side to side as he walks – and he fortunately manages to make it to his destination.  
  
Chansik was in the middle of falling asleep with a toothbrush nearly falling off his mouth when Jinyoung clumsily barges inside the room.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Jinyoung mumbles his apology. “I… You go ahead first.” He stops his slurred speech and narrows his eyes at the maknae.  
  
Chansik wakes up to a vigorous shake and a tight hold on his shoulders.  
  
“Hey. Hey, sleepyhead.”  
  
“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Chansik responses in a raspy voice, then a yawn escapes his mouth involuntarily. “Hyung, you can let go now.”  
  
Jinyoung was about to tell him a dumbfounded “What?” but he soon realizes that his hands are still gripping the younger boy’s shoulder. “Um, sorry. I’m still, uh, kinda half-asleep, and, yeah.” He reasons as his hands drop down to sides.  
  
Chansik gives him a sloppy, half-awake grin and it’s either his tummy wants breakfast or the butterflies are out to annoy him again.  
  
And when Chansik drowsily escapes out of the bathroom and clings onto a dazed Junghwan in the kitchen, he feels irritated for getting all flustered over everything when Chansik clearly has more interest in discussing the wonders of marimo with Junghwan rather than the wonderful Jinyoung himself – wait, _what?_  
  
Jinyoung mentally kicks himself awake.  
  
  
  
 _Green_  
Jinyoung thinks that the dorm is awfully quiet, with Shinwoo grocery shopping like the mother he is while Junghwan and Sunwoo are busy in some variety show. He stays glued on the couch, turns the TV on full volume without bothering to pay attention to the program – because apparently, thoughts of Chansik and him staying all alone in their dorm is bothering him non-stop. Jinyoung. Chansik. Alone. Jinyoung wants to tug out his dyed hair from all the frustrations he is experiencing with the maknae – that bipolar kid whose ever changing feelings are hard to decipher.  
  
Then, right on cue, Chansik’s at it again. He bites down on Jinyoung’s shoulders lightly, one arm cozily encircling the older one’s waist.  
  
Jinyoung tries to maintain composure. “I think a puppy is biting my shoulder.” He pretends to speak to himself playfully.  
  
The clamping teeth move from his shoulder and bites down on his earlobe instead.  
  
Jinyoung flinches, Chansik holds him in place with both arms securely embracing Jinyoung.  
  
“No, it’s just me.” Chansik whispers, and then leisurely rests his head on top of Jinyoung’s shoulder.  
  
He tries his luck to shoo him away because at this rate, the tall maknae might feel his enraged heartbeat. “I’m trying to watch—”  
  
“You’re on Home Shopping Network, are you kidding me?”  
  
“I like chairs, problem?”  
  
Jinyoung can feel Chansik pouting at him. Jinyoung wants to throw a ball of marimo at his face for being annoying and adorable and adorably annoying and annoyingly adorable and—  
  
“Puppy doesn’t like you anymore.” The grasp of longs arms loosen up as Chansik indian sits on the couch.  
  
Jinyoung places a hand on his heart, faking heartache from being hurt – and checking how fast his heartbeat is.  
  
“Chansik likes you though, a lot. He likes you a lot.”  
  
Jinyoung feels as if there are fireworks around that are just about to get lit up, but he stuffs in that giddy feeling – with furrowed eyebrows, he turns to look at Chansik. “What?”  
  
Then Jinyoung feels soft lips against his and the fireworks are exploding all over the place inside his head. His heart has abnormal outbursts as his stomach houses the most hyperactive butterflies.  
  
Chansik pulls away from the shy kiss, and grabs the leader’s face between his palms to get the message across clearly. “I like you, a lot.” He declares, cheeks bright pink and his heart on his sleeve.  
  
Jinyoung exhales and grabs Chansik’s hands to remove both of them before turning his head away. “Shut up, this is so awkward.” He says through an embarrassed smile.  
  
After a few blinks, Chansik whines. “Hey, are you reject—”  
  
A pillow meets Chansik’s face as Jinyoung shoves it at him. “I like you more, you idiot.” Jinyoung grunts, and steals the remote from the coffee table to channel surf, a light blush covering his face.  
  
A few minutes later, Shinwoo arrives from grocery store and asks Jinyoung why Chansik is all over him on the couch. Jinyoung just tells him that Chansik is now a koala.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0u2xwpqR11rrcy6co1_500.jpg) is a marimo. i love them.


End file.
